


Zip Me

by Xephinetsa



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephinetsa/pseuds/Xephinetsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>York and Carolina are attending a dinner party/going on a date!  (◡‿◡✿)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zip Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mumblybee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblybee/gifts).



"York!" she called, poking her head through the doorway, examining the corridor in both directions in an attempt to locate him. When no answer came, she called again, but louder. "York, come here!" In response, something clattered noisily to the floor, inciting a pained yelp, followed by muffled cursing. There was a brief pause, and then she heard irregular, hurried footsteps advancing along the hall.

York appeared in the doorway moments later, one foot bare, the other wearing a half-tied dress shoe. His shirt was half tucked into his pants, his bow-tie clasped in his left hand, and his hair wild. "What is it?" he asked, panting. Carolina stifled a laugh. His disheveled appearance was utterly amusing. He gave her a confused look, but then looked down at himself and smiled.

"Here, let me help you." She adjusted his collar and tucked the rest of his shirt in. She then took the bow-tie from his hand and proceeded to tie it, while he watched her in silence. "You're such a dork," she said fondly. "Do you need me to tie your shoe as well?"  
He shook his head and promptly finished tying the left shoe. "I'll get the other one when we leave."

Carolina laughed again. He frowned and raised an eyebrow. "What did you call me for, anyway?"  
"Oh, right!" She turned her back to him. "Could you please zip up my dress? It's not cooperating."  
York complied, and Carolina turned to face him once more. He looked down at her and smiled. "You're beautiful."  
She blushed and he leant down to plant a gently kiss upon her lips.

"Shall we?" he asked, offering his arm to her. She nodded, linking her arm in his.  
"Let's go."


End file.
